Earn Her Keep
by sammis
Summary: post PB. Three suriviours struggle to find there place in life. Each goes through their own journey trying to accept what has happened on that hell planet and the changes this will now cause in their lifes. Will be a RJ fic. full summary inside
1. Prog

**A Note of Warning from Me:** Okay here we go. The PC i'm on does not have spell check or that auto-grammer correction thingy, it doesn't have microsoft word at all cries . So armed with only the thesaurus i recieved from leaving junior school and the limited dictionary on my mobile, it is almost certain there will be spelling/grammer mistakes. This is your warning so please don't badger on to me about how crap my spelling is, help me by pointing out where the mistake is and i shall recetify it.

**Disclaimer: **Welcome to my fanflick, i would start it now but i have some legall stuff to disclam about. The charactors are not mine nor is any PB.Movie and Novel related objects, words, subjects, history, planets and etc. These my friends belong to the big cheese's at universal studios. All of this is based on the screenplay by Jim & Ken Wheat amd Davis Twohy, also the novel by Frank Lauria. No money is being made from this just peace of mind and something to do on a rainy afternoon.

**Summary:** Earn Her Keep is set after PB but before DF and COR.

Finding it hard to find their place in the future the three suriviours try to entangle themselfs from the past and the people they used to be. Riddick, seeing a younger version of himself in the poor runaway takes it on himself to teach her all about living in the undergrounds of the universe. With this he relives his past and the actions that caused him to be the man he is today, Richard.B.Riddick, escaped convict and murderer.

The only person against this idea is the holy man whom owes his life to the said convicted murder. Confused about where his loyalty lies, Iman must choose between his belief of doing the right thing and the protection of an inoccent. Through the vally of the death only his God will hear his cries.

Stuck in the middle of all this is the child who doesn't want to be a child. Batterling her own background and the hardships of living as a criminal, Jack wants to be stronger. She doesn't want to be the weak girl of her past. she wants to be just like her idol, Riddick. Providing for herself is a task that dauts her at the best of times but what takes up most her thoughts is how she will prove to Riddick she is no longer a child. To prove that she is strong enough to Earn Her Keep.

**A/N:** A few page brakers to go through with you...

(0o0o0o0)- means different time/location

**POV **- Means different POV, charactor change.

**

* * *

**

EARN HER KEEP

**Prologue**

Riddick lips curled as he watched the small kid pull a mean face as she pushed the curved needle through his skin. After Riddick had got the passenger ship off that devil planet and into safe space he finally allowed himself to relax and discover what damage had been done. The dull throb from his leg told him all he needed to know. Pain like this was something he hadn't felt in years. When his human side shut down it took his emotion with it. Yes, he still felt pain in his primal days but didn't care. Now he did, he had rejoined teh human race, his emotion had broken free of the box he kept them in. Richard.B.Riddick, murderer had died on that planet, taking along the animal within him too. Now he was just a man. He had searched the ship top-to-bottom looking for a medic kit; he had scared the kid with his thrashing around. All he could find was a very basic kit that looked like it was older than the ship. Inside was a roll of bandage, a reel of thread and a needle. He had laughed as he picked the thin piece of steel up to examine it. That had scared the kid more. He guessed that being trapped on a ship with an escaped convict who was laughing over a very sharp piece of metal was something to be scared of. He was glad she was scared, she should be. He had asked the holy man to patch him up first but he had refused and muttered something about religion so the kid offered. That hadn't surprised him, her skill at patching him up did though.

She wasn't doing that bad of a job, he had had medics patch him up worse, and apart from the odd flinched she didn't mind the gore of it. In fact she seemed some what fascinated with it. She was a good kid, strong, independent, could look after herself but her emotions let her down. If she learnt how to control that she could be really good. He watched as she finished him up, snapped off the needle, cleared it up and than wrapped it. By the way that she handled it all Riddick could tell it wasn't the first time she had had to stitch up a wound by this medieval way. He wondered again how a kid like her had come to end up on her own pretending to be a boy. She defiantly had some potential in her. She reminded him of himself when he was in the Penal System. It could have been that recognition that made him want to nurture her, teach her to be better, teach her to be the best. It would be the question that consently plague him in the future. What had lured him to her all those years ago?

(0o0o0o0)

"Riddick, wake up. We're being hailed!" Jack said as she pulled on his arm. She was lucky he was only napping cause if she had done that while he was deep asleep a shiv would have sliced her neck open before she could tug on him again. He would have to teach her not to startle a sleepin killer.

"Open com-link" He got up and went to the front of the shuttle, he hoped it was good news, they was going to run out of fuel soon. His hopes died when the haggard looking woman appeared on the screen. "Hello Jewels."

"Riddick? Is that really you, I heard you had died." Jewels voice was gruff and wheezy.

"Sorry to disappoint." Riddick answered with a cocky grin. "After my bounty?"

"Oh no, your not worth anything to me. You should know me better-" Jewels started to cough uncontrollable. "I only- I only go after the ones who aren't worth credit."

"_Not_ worth credit?" Jack questioned looking puzzled at both the bizarre bounty hunter and Riddick. "Then what's the-"

"Jewels like the more…materialistic bounties. Like animals, slaves, ships, etc." Riddick grunted. "She's like a gypsy of the sky."

"Oh…" Jack mumbled and moved so that she was hidden more by Riddick.

"What can I do you for Jewels?" Riddick asked getting to the point. He could feel the kid trembling behind him. She needed to learn how to put on a front. He wouldn't have her hiding behind him all the time. How long was 'all' the time any way? What would he do with her once they reached Lupis 5.

"I think the question is; what is it that I can do for _you_?" Jewels smiled baring her teeth; well what few teeth she had left the rest was just her gums. "I see your ship is a Aries5000. A very old ship indeed. Would be worth a few credits to the collector's but the condition is poor, wont last long out in deep space like this. Plus you seem to be almost out of O2 and H2O. Power cells nearly dead. Looks like your in aright pickle my dear."

"And you plan to help us from the goodness of your heart?" Riddick finished for her.

"Exactly, i will let you and your friend's stay on board free of charge, eat my food and breath my air. Take you to whatever planet your heading too and not tell a soul about my good deed." she wheezed, her beaded eyes lighting up in sardistic pleasure. "Might reedem me for my past sin's and what not."

"At what cost?" Riddick bit out, the cold feeling in his chest telling him he already knew the answer.

"I want that pretty little boy you have hiding behind you. There's a high market for young flesh like that." her eyes focused on the tremberling figure half hidden.

"Not gonna happen." Riddick growled, almost a whisper, a clear warning to the old hag.

"Really? What a pity. I suppose i shall leave you to die in peace then. Well it won't really be peaceful, quite the opposite in fact" she laughed, a deep gruff bark. "Unless you can think of anything else that is worthy to trade."

Riddick watched from the corner of his eye's as Iman tried to blend into the ships walls to avoid the notice of the mad woman. It would be a hard thing to do considering the brightness of his robes and turben. For all his talk of God he did Iman wasnt showing much faith in Riddick. Jack had moved from behind him and had taken refuge in hiding behind the co-polit chair. He had both of them to consider in this barter, he wasnt prepeard to sacrifice either of them being as Fry had died for all of them. "I doubt that flesh of any kind is worthy of the trade to save three lives. The ship? Well it is abit weather damaged but its been hardly used. Would fetch quite the sum at auction, even in its current condition its worth alot more than the skin of a kid or a holy man. Even my bounty isn't worth that much compeared to this. You said yourself that collectors would go ape-shit for a ride like this."

"No good im afraid. I could just wait around till you all die and then just tow the thing home."

"Now I'm not too keen on going out like that, a big bad wolf as i am. I should go out with a bang. So if you dont take the ship I will just drive it right into that passing comet on your left. Ship wouldn't be much use to you then and you wouldn't risk shooting at us to stop me, damage to the ship will lower the price dramatically. And of course we both now what will happen if you decide to jump aboard and kill us yourselfs." Riddick moved his hand and did one slicing movement against his throat while shaking his head and tutting. "So I think one ship for three passangers to the nearest porting system is a worthy trade."

"You drive a hard bargin Riddick. Its a deal but you get one room between you and one meal a day. You'll have limited access to the ship, you can go to the mess hall, rec room and gym. For the rest of the time you will be locked in your room." She looked hard around the room, eyeing the occupents with malice. "Dont give me a reason for one of your friends to meet an early grave. Stick to the rules and we'll get along famously."

"Like one big fucking family." Riddick agreed, Jewels didn't reply. The link was dropped and Riddick felt the small ship shudder as the tunnel was hooked up.

Riddick moved to where the holy man was comforting the girl. He could hear her quiet sobs, the ghost of whisper's clinging to her lips as she mummbled to her self over and over again. Riddick concentrated on trying to catch her words. She would not be sold off again. As much as the words made sense to Riddick they also confused him. She had ran away from something big, maybe slavery? By the way she had reacted to Jewels words and her current condition, Riddick would bet the best part of his credits that Jack had been sold off into slavery. What exactly was this kid's past? Either way she was right by her words, she wouldnt be sold off again, not while he was around.

As if the holy man had been reading his thoughts, Iman spoke. His words soothing the child and reinforcing Riddick's determination to keep them. "Mr Riddick will not trade you child, hush now. You are quite safe. Nothing to fear."

No, she will have nothing to fear while he was around.

**POV**

Jack felt the fear crawl up her spine, turning her inside's to ice. She had thought she had gotten away from the past. It would seem every where she went she would get shitted on. Her parents were the first in the many to hurt her. A half sob and half laugh escaped her throat at Iman's words. Nothing to fear? There were and still is, many things that made Jack pull the covers over her head at night.

"Holyman's right on this one kid." This voice was gruffer than Iman's. It was one that rummbled with power and strengh. One that suited the owner very well. Riddick continued. "Your safe for now."

"I'm not a kid!" Jack bit back. She had lost that title in another life, before she had ran away.

"I'm sure yuor not darlin' but your hardly an adult either,"Riddick paused as the sound of the hatch opening and men entering the small space "now wipe away your tears. You've got to put on a brave face and come say hello to the welcome committey."

(0o0o0o0)

In the days that followed Jack kepted to the small box room that the three of them shared. The others on board scared the shit out of her, this way she stayed out of their way and they stayed the hell away from her. She felt the bed move as Riddick got up. The only thing in the room was this single bunkbed and a battered chair. Iman slept on the top bunk and Jack had the bottom, Riddick would sit in the chair in total darkness as they slept. Sometimes he would still be there when she woke up and other times even the big evil needed a rest and he would be dozing on the bed next to her. On the times when she had catched him before he left in the morning she would watch as he went through his morning ritual. It made her feel safe watching him, knowing that he was there to protect her not like the other men she had known. It would start the same each time, like it was now.

He had sat up but hadn't moved yet. As soon as he awoke he would be fully alert. Jack wondered if he had been awake as he laid next to her, it would explain why his body didn't take as long as her's did to regain fuction so early. Jack watched him silently as he rested his head in his hands, his eyes were closed too. It was still the same, the first time she saw him she had thought he was praying. She had scratched that idea out after all the times she had heard him curse God, he might believe in religion enough to curse it but not enough for worship. What was it that he thought about then? Was it about all those people he had killed? Before she even knew what she was saying Jack slipped out a question "What you thinking about?"

"You awake already." It was a statement not a question Jack noticed but at least he hadn't told her to mind her own busniess. It meant that he didn't mind her asking but wasn't going to give the answers easly.

"Looks like it." Jack answered back her attitude coming like second nature to her, it would have sounded better though if her voice wasn't still dry, it just made her sound sleepy. "Thinking about breakfast?"

This earnt a laugh from him, it was short and deep in his chest. He looked at her, the room almost pitch black so it was only with silvery eyes he regarded her with a smile on his lips "No."

"So what then?" Jack asked again as she sat up better to interigate him, the shirt she wore as bedclothes draping her small body. "You gonna tell me?"

"That depends on how much you want to know." At her puzzled look he explanded more. "If I tell you I'm gonna have to kill you."

"I'll risk it. Think I can handle a wimp like you." Jack laughed.

"If you say so. I think about all the things I need to remember to survive." Riddick answered sincerly. "It's not every day that a baby found abanned in a trashcan turn's into a man like me. There was lesson's I learnt as I went from one froster home to the other, and those lesson's continued once I got dumped in the penal system. Each of these lesson's were followed by a rule, a rule you had to live by in order to survive. I remember these rule's each day, its one of the reasons I'm still around today."

"What are they?" Jack piped in quickly. Riddick had never spoken about himself before. Educated in the penal system must have been tough...

**POV**

Riddick saw the hunger for knowledge in her eyes. He had baited her enough, it was time to reil her in. He was right, she could be great. He would teach her all that he knew, make her be the best. She would be able to give hell to all those who had shitted on her. He could make her what she wanted so badly. "I cant tell you them, Jack, you can only know them as you learn them. They are lesson's just as much as a way of live."

"I want to know them, teach them me Riddick! Please!" Jack was up on her knees, her hands pleading with him. It was just too simple.

"I dont know Jack, your just a kid. It would take alot of work. You would have to do everything i told you. Train with me, eat differently. I dont think you will be up for it." Riddick rubbed a hand over the stubble on his head as he regarded the young woman before him. She has a few years to go before she would be a true woman but she would be a knock-out. In every sense of the phrase once he had trained her.

"I want to learn! I'm not a kid. I can do it i swear! Just give me a chance!" Jack urged.

"You really wanna? Fine, I'll give you a week. You gotta do everything i tell you to. No back chattin. It anit gonna be easy but you've gotta give it your all. I wont half anything less Jack." Riddick smiled as he watched Jacks face light up with excitement. It was going to be fun training with her, everything was so new and exciting to her. "Now go have a shower, we've got breakfast waiting for us."

"yeas sir!" Jack smiled as she ran from the bed to the small bathroom attached.

* * *

**A/N: **So there's the introduction, four chapters are already written up ready to go, i'll try to update at least once a week. Drop a review if you have a spear minuite 

thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**A Note of Warning from Me:** Okay here we go. The PC I'm on does not have spell check or that auto-grammar correction thingy, it doesn't have Microsoft word at all cries. So armed with only the thesaurus I received from leaving junior school and the limited dictionary on my mobile, it is almost certain there will be spelling/grammar mistakes. This is your warning so please don't badger on to me about how crap my spelling is, help me by pointing out where the mistake is and I shall rectify it.

**Disclaimer: **Welcome to my fanflick, I would start it now but I have some legal stuff to disclaim about. The characters are not mine nor are any PB.Movie and Novel related objects, words, subjects, history, planets and etc. These my friends belong to the big cheese's at universal studios. All of this is based on the screenplay by Jim & Ken Wheat and Davis Twohy, also the novel by Frank Lauria. No money is being made from this, just peace of mind and something to do on a rainy afternoon.

**Summary:** Earn Her Keep is set after PB but before DF and COR.

Finding it hard to find their place in the future the three survivors try to disentangle themselves from the past and the people they used to be. Riddick, seeing a younger version of himself in the poor runaway takes it on himself to teach her all about living in the undergrounds of the universe. With this he relives his past and the actions that caused him to be the man he is today, Richard.B.Riddick, escaped convict and murderer.

The only person against this idea is the holy man whom owes his life to the said convicted murder. Confused about where his loyalty lies, Imam must choose between his belief of doing the right thing and the protection of an innocent. Through the valley of the death only his God will hear his cries.

Stuck in the middle of all this is the child who doesn't want to be a child. Battering her own background and the hardships of living as a criminal, Jack wants to be stronger. She doesn't want to be the weak girl of her past. She wants to be just like her idol, Riddick. Providing for herself is a task that daunts her at the best of times but what takes up most her thoughts is how she will prove to Riddick she is no longer a child. To prove that she is strong enough to Earn Her Keep.

**A/N:** A few page breakers to go through with you...

(0o0o0o0) - Means different time/location

POV - Means different POV, character change

(0o0o0o0)

**EARN HER KEEP**

**Chapter 1**

Jack winced as the anti-septic splashed over her latest nik from the shiv she was too slow to stop. The week had been tougher than she thought it would have been. She knew she had failed to convince Riddick enough to teach her the 'Rules'. Jack felt as if she knew him better now. She wasn't afraid of him has she had once been. When he had told her about being found in that trashcan she knew that he had been just like every other kid. Only wanted to be noticed and loved by someone they could trust. They had that in common, Riddick had lost his birthright, abandoned to die. Where as she had lost hers to a boy who was more wanted. Her life and place in that family was traded for another before she had even been born. And all because her parents wanted their seventh child to be a boy, the heir to the family business.

Shaking her head to clear her mind before she started to remember her 'adoptive' family and the hell she had lived through. She picked up the Medi-laser Gun to close the wound, the pain would distract her. It wasn't a small as a cut as she had hoped. Riddick had got her good. It took some twisting to be able to close the wound on her shoulder but she managed. She was thankful for the gun; it was alot less hassle then pushing a needle through the already tender skin. The pain didn't bother her that much now. It was something she accepted was going to come and did her best to function with it. Most people would have grown scared to do any sort of thing they knew would end up with them feeling pain. But to Jack it was something to looked forward too, it meant she had lived through the last 'example' and wasn't so bad that she had passed out. This was all in another life, a life best forgotten. Once the job was done she pulled back on her baggy shirt and rearranged her flap cap. It was time to find out if she had been good enough for Riddick to teach her. She doubted it though. He had kicked her ass all over the gym ever time. She couldn't cut it, she was sure of it.

Giving herself a once over in the mirror she left to face the Big Evil that was waiting for her in the small room they all shared. Most likely with one of his 'healthy' smoothies, one of the worst things Jack had ever tasted. And there he was sitting on the bed, smoothies and all. Jack took the less full one and sat next to him. Sniffing the foul drink she spoke "Hey."

"Deep?" Riddick replied nodding towards her shoulder.

"Just a scratch." She answered her fingers playing along the rim of the glass.

"At a girl." He grinned and downed his drink in one. Wiping his mouth he gave her a long hard look. "It's been a week Jack."

"I know," Jack, said quickly "I'm sorry I wasted your time, I thought I could do it. That I was strong enough."

"Really. Well you haven't wasted my time kid cause your strong enough to learn. So that's what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna teach you." Riddick chuckled, as Jack looked up at him in clear disbelief.

"I-I had just assumed you wouldn't cause I was so bad!" Jack rushed the words out stammering over them.

"Rule number one!" Riddick said holding up his index finger. "Never assume."

"Why? Cause it makes an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'?" Jack asked smiling, it was a lame joke but it helped to easy the awkwardness of the conversation.

"That and you'll die." Riddick answered, a mock seriousness in his voice. "Now drink up, I want you in that gym in half an hour."

"Yes Sir!" Jack smiled raising her hand in a salute, wincing as her newly sealed skin pulled from the movement.

"And put the laser back on recharge." Riddick added his voice sounding oddly proud but his brows frowning for answers.

Jack was thankful he didn't say anything more and just nodded back at him that she would. Once he had left she sighed and fell back onto the bed. Spilling the horrible green smoothie all over her. She had seriously thought he would tell her she wasn't good enough. She was so use to people putting her down. She never expected he would agree to train her. She was floating on air. Jack.B.Badd was finally good for something. Now she had _his_ approval, Riddick's, the escaped convicted. It was just too good to be true. Jack sat up and pulled a face as the smoothie sloshed its way further down her top. She needed a shower or she'll smell of raw eggs and spinach for the rest of the day.

Going back to the bathroom, Jack was careful not to leave a trail of gulp behind her. Before she removed her clothes she made sure she put a towel over the mirror. She did it every time; it was so she didn't have to see the scars. The lights where the next thing she adjusted. If she was to catch sight of her mangled back at least she didn't have to seen it in all its glory.

The scars were old now, faded till they were just shadows of the ragged angry marks they had once been. Some had faded almost completely, others she would be left with for life. Each one there to teach a lesson, to set an example. To remind her of the past she could never escape. How she hated them all.

Jack made quick work of the shower and getting back to the gym. She was even five minutes early. Riddick was already there, training by himself. Jack watched as his bare chest reflex with his movements. The muscles ripped. The power that surrounded him always made Jack fill up with awe. What would it be like to have power like that? To have others fear you? Her skin goosepimped thinking about it. Nobody would be able to hurt her again. Jack was even more thankful that Riddick was going to train her.

"Don't just stand there gauping, go warm up" Riddick spoke without stopping to look at her.

Jack moved to the mat beside Riddick and began to stretch. Her shoulder was stiff and sore but she paid it no mind. It was headed and that was all that mattered. After stretching for 20miniutes her body was feeling all relaxed and ready to go. Even her shoulder felt loose. She moved to the bench where the shivs were lined up. She was just about to pick up the one she had been using all week when Riddick called for her to stop. Turning to face him she asked why.

"Because it's too early to start using those. Everyone starts from the beginning. You can't just pick up a shiv and go shiv happy." He replied watching her reaction.

"But all week we've used these and I've gotten my ass kicked every time!" Jack fumed.

"I was testing you, seeing how far I could push you." Riddick grinned.

"You dick!" Jack yelled as she lunged the towel from the bench at him. "I worked my ass off!"

Riddick openly laughed at her as the towel only went as far as two feet. "We need to work one your throwing as well."

Jack screamed and ran at him laughing. She felt so happy even though he was taunting her. It was great that Riddick was going to teach her. He was just the best.

(0o0o0o0)

She hated Riddick, she hated the gym, and she hated everything. Jack moaned as she clasped on her bed. Her whole body was aching. It had been three months since Riddick started teaching her. Three sodding months of pain and suffering. She had hoped it would get easier as it went along but it felt like it was getting harder, She wouldn't have minded if she was getting better but she just couldn't grasp what he was trying to get her to do.

Jack felt so frustrated. More so at her self than anyone else. She had hoped, even thought, she could do this. Riddick hadn't told her another rule either. Whenever she had asked he told her she would have to learn it before he could tell her. What a load of shit. How was she meant to learn something only he knew? It made no sense!

They were only a few days away from docking and she knew Riddick would leave her being as she was so crap at it all. She wont bow out with out a fight though. If she was going to be dumped it will be done with her kicking and screaming. She had a trick up her sleeve and she was going to use it as soon as she had the chance. Not tonight though. Jack thought as she sat up, her muscles protesting, tonight she was going to take a hot bath.

(0o0o0o0)

POV

She was only 11

Riddick tried to process what he had just found out. He knew she was just a kid but he had no idea she was only 11. Of course he was way younger when he learnt his first rule. That was through living in foster care though. Just life's tricks to survive. He was 16 when the penal system began to teach him everything there was to be a killer. Was she too young?

They was docking tomorrow, Imam had already expressed his concern the girl. Riddick his words even now.

"I'm concerned about what her future holds for her if she follows in your steps."

He had thought he _was_ giving her the chance of a better future. To be able to stand up for herself. He wasn't training her to be like him. Was he? Of course he sees alot of himself in her when he was that age. Was he reaching out to help toughen the soft vulnerable side of her that he had beaten out of himself? To save the child he could have never had been?

Was Imam right? Was this a bad idea?

No.

He shouldn't doubt himself. To be unsure of himself would lead to his own sad end. He needed to trust his gut and ignore the morals of others.

But still she was only eleven. Just a kid.

Tomorrow he will give her the choice, to continue with the training or go with Imam to that planet of his. He would have given her the choice. His conscious is free.

Riddick was brought out of his thoughts as the object of them walked into the room. She looked at him and smiled. Her hair was growing back, tuffs of brown stuck out unevenly. She looked better with hair, he would tell her not to cut it off again.

"You gonna sit on that mat all day or are we gonna fight?" Jack questioned as she moved further into the gym to start stretching.

"Eager one today isn't we?" He didn't bother to stretch, sparing with her was a warm-up to him. So he watched her prepare instead. He was sure she would want to continue with him but what if she doesn't? What would he do then?

"I'm feeling lucky today." Jack stated as she looked up at him through her stretched arms.

"Lets see how lucky." Riddick replied getting into his ready stance.

He grinned as Jack followed. He could see every muscle on her tensing, ready to work at a fraction of a seconds notice. She was improving alot. It would be a shame if she didn't want to carry on.

Jack's face showed one of pure relaxion and she didn't wait for Riddick to make the first move like she use too. She moved with more grace, her body had gotten use to the workout by now. She threw a punch at his stomach hitting its mark. He let her make the hit; it was her reward for making the first move.

Her second fist came up to the side of his head. He knee followed up to his waist. Riddick knocked her knee aside and moved to turn out the assault. She was improving alot. He followed with his own attack, knocking her back a peg and giving him more room to attack again. To back her into a corner was his plan but she wouldn't let up off her punches and kicks. She dodged more hits than what was connecting. He couldn't get through her defense. Her hits were missing by miles but they were fast and few in between so he couldn't get the upper hand at all.

Of course he was letting her make some of her hits. It wasn't a fair fight if he was using his full capability. It was clear she had reached the level he was playing at. Time to raise it.

He blocked and caught her next fist, twisting her so that he could pin her to his chest. She was breathing heavily and pulling with her captured arm. He used his other arm to pin her waist still as she was wriggling to get free.

"Argh!" Jack growled in frustration.

"Not so lucky now." Riddick chuckled but all laughter left him when he felt a sharp pinch across the back of his hand on the arm that was holding her waist. He looked down to see a line of blood forming. A razor cut. He looked over jack, searching for the blade and found it clutched in the hand he held. That's why she was pulling and wiggerling so much, she was getting the blade free, not herself. Riddick moved so he could see her face. She was still pinned against him.

There was fire in her eye's, burning up at him, in deviance. Challenging him to condemn her for her actions. There was something else in her gaze too, fear. Fear for the outcome and pride. Pride for doing it.

Riddick looked at his hand once more and watched as the blood ran unkempt down his fingers, staining her baggy shirt. He did the only thing he could do, he laughed. He laughed out loud and hard.

Jack pulled out of his grip and he didn't stop her. His stomach was clenching from laughter. Jack watched him unsure of what to do.

Riddick sobered and grinned at Jack. "After the Penal system, I joined the Elite Company Ranger when I was 16. Got a rookie job as a Sweeper."

Riddick moved to the bench and sat down. It had been years since he had spoke of his past. He was glad that Jack didn't say anything, just moved to sit next to him. Using a towel as a make shift bandage he continued, "Got to clear out tunnels before they got mined. Had to get rid of a few bugs. Spitfires, slimy, massive, acid spitting lizards with motion sensors as eyes."

Riddick shooked his head at the memory of his early years. Who would have thought he would be one of the 'most wanted crimal in the universe'? "Got burnt more times than I cared for. Learn't how to cheat at dice and was able to avoid being a decoy for the fuckers. That Jack, is lesson 2- Play dirty, you don't want to end up with a steal tic in your sweet spot, just cause you wanna play fair."

"Rule 2?" Jack questioned, referring to the blade that she held up. "Bringing a shiv to a fist fight?"

"It's what luck's all about." Riddick answered.


	3. Chapter 2

**A Note of Warning from Me:** Okay here we go. The PC I'm on does not have spell check or that auto-grammar correction thingy, it doesn't have Microsoft word at all cries. So armed with only the thesaurus I received from leaving junior school and the limited dictionary on my mobile, it is almost certain there will be spelling/grammar mistakes. This is your warning so please don't badger on to me about how crap my spelling is, help me by pointing out where the mistake is and I shall rectify it.

**Disclaimer: **Welcome to my fanflick, I would start it now but I have some legal stuff to disclaim about. The characters are not mine nor are any PB.Movie and Novel related objects, words, subjects, history, planets and etc. These my friends belong to the big cheese's at universal studios. All of this is based on the screenplay by Jim & Ken Wheat and Davis Twohy, also the novel by Frank Lauria. No money is being made from this, just peace of mind and something to do on a rainy afternoon.

**Summary:** Earn Her Keep is set after PB but before DF and COR.

Finding it hard to find their place in the future the three survivors try to disentangle themselves from the past and the people they used to be. Riddick, seeing a younger version of himself in the poor runaway takes it on himself to teach her all about living in the undergrounds of the universe. With this he relives his past and the actions that caused him to be the man he is today, Richard.B.Riddick, escaped convict and murderer.

The only person against this idea is the holy man whom owes his life to the said convicted murder. Confused about where his loyalty lies, Imam must choose between his belief of doing the right thing and the protection of an innocent. Through the valley of the death only his God will hear his cries.

Stuck in the middle of all this is the child who doesn't want to be a child. Battering her own background and the hardships of living as a criminal, Jack wants to be stronger. She doesn't want to be the weak girl of her past. She wants to be just like her idol, Riddick. Providing for herself is a task that daunts her at the best of times but what takes up most her thoughts is how she will prove to Riddick she is no longer a child. To prove that she is strong enough to Earn Her Keep.

**A/N:** A few page breakers to go through with you...

(0o0o0o0) - Means different time/location

POV - Means different POV, character change

(0o0o0o0)

EARN HER KEEP

Chapter 2

Imam watched with a solemn expression as the girl followed after Riddick. He had spoke to him before about his fears for her future, it was clear that he was not going to listen to his advice. Imam closed his eyes and prayed for the wisdom to know what to do next. Was he to let poor Jack go off with Mr Riddick and face a bleak future or step in? What was his part in her life?

If he did step in what was he to do? Go to the authorities? Riddick would be taken to a jail rock and Jack would be abandoned in a care house or returned to her family. If she had one. What would be of her future then? Would it be brighter than the one she had now? Would she be cared for and loved? It was clear Riddick cared for her, he was always looking out for her like an older brother.

Imam owed Riddick his life. It was God's will that he would save Jack and himself, was it Gods will to keep them together? It was a great debt indeed. Was it his place to step in? The future with Riddick seemed bleak but she would be safe with him. It was better than nothing. He would not be able to take the child on himself. Did he want to be the course of an unknown future with people he did not know and might harm Jack?

Riddick was a lot of things, not all of them good but the logic behind his actions were always sound. Morally, he was a good man, better than most. Jack would be safe with him but what she might turn into from being with him made Imam worry the most.

Imam would talk to Riddick one last time, after that, there would be nothing left he could do.

(0o0o0o0)

A scream died on Jacks lips as she woke from a practically bad dream. They were more memories than dreams. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, her skin was covered in a sheet of swear, just like the tangled sheets. She focused on her surroundings, trying to fight the demons back. The room was quiet. She was ok. It was all in the past now, she is safe. Not like the other girl she left behind. Oh poor Clair!

Memories of the sweet young woman filled her mind. Her sunken eyes hidden by her mousy long hair. The tight smile and the heavy make-up, hiding the pain of life. Clair was like an older sister to her. Jack hadn't even told her of her plan to run away. Guilt tore up her throat and tears filled her eyes. A harsh pain filled sob broke free of her throat and Jack tried to push it all back. The memories, the guilt, everything, it was too much!

The bed shifted and Jack nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt the heavy pressure of a man's arm around her waist, She couldn't repress the scream that escaped her and the terror that rushed forward with the memories of the heavy groping of a man chained to it.

She pushed off the arm and shot of the bed. With her chest heaving with ragged breaths, sweat gleaming of skin from the low light coming from under the door. Her new regrowth sticking up in all directions. Jack turned back to face the other person in the bed with her. Her arms clutched to her shirt-covered body, to hide the shaking.

He sat silently, his silver eyes glittering in the darkness. He watched her back, waiting for her to make the first move.

Jack licked her dry lips and eyed the door that lead to freedom. She waited for her breathing to even, her heart to slow and the terror to go before she made to speak. Her voice croaked and broke halfway through the one word she managed to gasp. "Rid-dick"

He didn't answer.

She looked down at her bare feet and noticed how cold the room was for the first time. She unclenched her arms, the shaking had stopped. Fingering the hem of the shirt she looked at eth man in the bed. And for the first time she realised he was a man. She knew that he was a male but he had always seemed to her like a protector, a friend. But he was still a man and all men were the same as far as Jack was concerned. Only wanted to hurt her in some way. Riddick wouldn't hurt her, not like the others. She knew this. She wasn't scared of him; she would never be scared of Riddick hurting her,

It was the memories that hurt her.

A shiver ran down her back and it wasn't from the cold. She couldn't get back into bed. Not in the same one as Riddick. The memories would come back. Was it going to be like this forever? With every contact with a man, would it jut drag up the past of a childhood she'd had yet lived out of and always longed to forget?

She looked from the bed and back to the door…Freedom.

"It's ok Jack. You can go. Just don't wonder too far and pull on some trousers." Jack jumped at the sound of his voice but didn't answer him just pulled on the jeans she had on earlier and left the room. Careful not to let too much light in as she slipped out. The she was gone, bare feet and all.

POV

Riddick waited twenty minutes before he pulled on a top and left the room. He needed to talk to the Holyman. It wasn't a hard task. Men like Imam were one of routines. They find a routine and stick to it because it takes out the risk of something unexpected to happen. Control. Control what you do and you can control what can happen. These sorts of men were scared of changes. Liked the safety of the old stuff too much to take new risks. So it wasn't a surprise to Riddick when he found Imam in prey in the Rec Room.

"Good morning Mr Riddick." Imam spoke softy as he stepped up from the floor to stand before Riddick. "I had hoped to speak to you before we docked."

"Let me guess… Your worried that the big bad wolf is going to eat poor little red ridding hood." Riddick gruffed out.

"She will be safe with you." Imam stated.

"But?"

"Is her future? What do you have installed for her? Is she just a pawn to you?" Imam asked, a frown appearing on his features.

"Of cause she's not. She wants to learn." Riddick growled. "I've changed my mind anyway. The lessons are going to stop. She can't come with me, she will have to stay with you."

"I see. But it cannot be so Mr Riddick. I will be returning to New Mecca. Jack will not be able to come with me." Imam regarded Riddick through his spectacles. "She can't come because I am a preacher and she is a female, it is against my beliefs to escort/teach a member of the opposite sex. To do so I risk losing my preacher title and will be looked down on."

"Bullshit!" Riddick roared. In away he was glad cause he hadn't really meant it. The horror in Jacks eyes had knocked him back a few steps. It had made him rethink his plan of teaching her. What was it that had caused her to run from him? What was it in her past that she was scared of?

"I suggest you speak to Jack about what she wants." Imam's voice had gone lower. It always did when Riddick lost his cool with him. It was oddly calming.

"She needs help." Riddick said his shoulders sagging. The truth to this harsh talking and anger coming forth, "Help I can't give her. I'll just fuck her up more, _She's just a kid!_"

"I think that is the reason why you wanted to teach her in the first place Riddick. She reminds you of yourself. You know what future stands for her if she is taken to a home. Your drawn into her need of help. You want to protect her; I have faith in you Riddick. Doctors can help with her past. You can give her the future you couldn't have. What she wouldn't get otherwise." Imam said feeling for the first time that it was for the best if Jack went with Riddick. "But do not forget there is a thin line between giving her the future you couldn't have and giving her the past you do have."

Riddick didn't say anything to that. He just stared at Imam. The white orbs he had for eyes hard and intimidating behind his goggles. Searching Imam's for the lies. For doubt. Finding nothing he turned on his heel and left the room, raising his hand equal with his head in a gesture of goodbye.

It was time for him to find Jack. Ask her if she wanted to talk and if she wanted to come with him. It didn't take long to find her. He would have gone to the same place himself. The knowledge made him smile.

The gym was quite apart from the slap of flesh on leather and the metal whine of the chain. She was at the punch bag. Giving it everything she had. Her aim to tire out her body till she could hardly move, yet alone think.

Riddick didn't go to her straight away. Didn't want it to feel like a confrontation. Maybe if he sparred with her she could take wants left in her out on him. It was his presence that had cause the most damage he knew. Depending on what come out of this would shape what their relationship would be in the future. He spoke then, breaking her rhythm and making her aware that she wasn't alone anymore. "Come spar."

She didn't look at him, just listened to what he said. She stilled the swinging bag and moved to the mats in front of him. Her shirt was plastered in sweat and her jeans weren't the best things to spar in.

It was when he planted his feet solid on the ground that Jack finally looked at him. The faraway look in her eyes told Riddick all he need to know about how she was feeling. He waited for her to make the first move. When it became clear she wasn't going to make it, he started to move slowly around her.

Her eyes never left him. Her body stayed focused and ready for any sudden movement. His goggles stopped him reading her eyes as much as he would like to but he gathered enough to know that her mind wasn't as focused as her body. He decided to provoke her into action, "I've been thinking about this teaching lark, and it's just not me. So when we dock, you're going with Imam."

Her eyes flashed and her muscles tighten. Good she was back with him. So he carried on, pushed her abit more. "He has big plans for you, teach you all about his god and enrol you into an all-girls etiquette school."

To this her face scrunched up and she near enough growled at him but she still didn't move. It was time for the kill. Riddick coughed to clear his throat. "He wants to make you into a respectable girl. When your 18 he is gonna bring you out into sociality and find you a nice Islam husband to take care of you."

At this she screamed and threw herself at him. Not caring if her shots were cheap or wide. For five minutes she carried on, Riddick only blocking the more lethal blows. At some point she had started to cry, silent tears making her vision burry, draining her of energy. In the next hit Riddick caught her arms, neither made a move to let her free. Instead she let the sobs out and Riddick pulled her against him and embraced her. Letting her cry against his chest.

He moved them so they sat on the floor learning against the cold wall. She had stopped crying and was limp in his arms.

"Talk to me Jack," he asked, his voice soft, his chest vibrating with it. "About your past. Tell me it all."

"I can't, I won't!" Jack whimpered.

"The tell me what doesn't hurt." Riddick demanded softly, tightening his grip on her. "Just answer my questions, it wont be hard. Who were your parents?"

"Peter and Jessica." She replied. "But they didn't raise me. I was their eighth and last baby. They wanted a boy though, to carry on the company. Something to do with the contract meant that it could only be passed on to a male relative. All the others were girls and when they found out I was a girl too they didn't want me anymore."

"So what happened then? If they didn't raise you?"

"They found someone who was having a boy. They swapped me Riddick. Just like that! Fucking jerks. He died anyway, when he was eight. Some illness. He was a weak baby from the start." Jack spoke bitterly. "They never got their boy in the end. Living in some shithole on Scorpio 1."

"So what about you then? Who brought you up?"

"Neal and Paula Rowland. She died early though so I don't remember her, just Neal really. The girls brought me up more than him though. They worked for him, would take it in turns to look out for me." Jack smiled at the last bit. "They were like the sisters I never got to meet."

"They worked for him? What work did he do?" Riddick asked his insides freezing over.

"A motel and bar in Red Solar 4." Jack chocked out a look of disgust on her face.

The ice ate up his heart, Red Solar 4. A great little place for the criminal's to lie low until the heat off. It was a favourite for many. What with the brothels that could be found on ever corner. A lot called it home. There was no respectable business on that heap of rock. His face grew hard but he asked the next question, the one that would seal the fate of the bastard who could do this to a kid. "What sort of motel Jack?"

POV

"The one that charged by the hour." Jack raised her chin at his tone of voice. Was he mad at her? Did he now think she was scum? Yes, she grew up at a brothel but it didn't make her scum.

"And the girls who worked there?" He growled.

"They were decent girls. They were good. Didn't asked for what fucked up life got given to them. It wasn't their fault." Jack felt sick. He hated her now, she could feel it. She did what she had to do to survive. Wasn't that the same of him killing every Tom, Dick and Harry who crossed his path? Tears rolled down her check. She could feel Riddick moving away from her, if not physically yet, mentally. He was just like every one else. Nobody wants damaged goods.

In a desperate bid to stop him being like the rest she grabbed hold of his top and pulled herself as hard against him as possible. Willing them to be one so he couldn't leave her. She didn't want to be alone anymore. She was just a kid.

POV

"Jesus Jack!" Riddick muttered putting a hand on her head, holding her to his chest as she cried out. They were all going to die, each one of them who was reasonable for this kid was going to pay for their actions. He understood everything now. Why she had ran from the room. Why Neal would rather have a girl instead of a boy. Most importantly of all, he understood why she had dressed as a boy.

What was it she had said to Fry when he had ratted her out to what was left of their dieing group? That it would be better if people took her for a guy, to leave her alone instead of messing with her. What had she lived through? From birth as well. Riddick was proud that Jack had come out of it as strong as she was. Most would have fallen at the first hurdle. She was a survivor.

Once he had her safe he was going to go and track down every son of a bitch who made her life hell.


	4. Chapter 3

**A Note of Warning from Me:** Okay here we go. The PC I'm on does not have spell check or that auto-grammar correction thingy, it doesn't have Microsoft word at all cries. So armed with only the thesaurus I received from leaving junior school and the limited dictionary on my mobile, it is almost certain there will be spelling/grammar mistakes. This is your warning so please don't badger on to me about how crap my spelling is, help me by pointing out where the mistake is and I shall rectify it.

**Disclaimer: **Welcome to my fanflick, I would start it now but I have some legal stuff to disclaim about. The characters are not mine nor are any PB.Movie and Novel related objects, words, subjects, history, planets and etc. These my friends belong to the big cheese's at universal studios. All of this is based on the screenplay by Jim & Ken Wheat and Davis Twohy, also the novel by Frank Lauria. No money is being made from this, just peace of mind and something to do on a rainy afternoon.

**Summary:** Earn Her Keep is set after PB but before DF and COR.

Finding it hard to find their place in the future the three survivors try to disentangle themselves from the past and the people they used to be. Riddick, seeing a younger version of himself in the poor runaway takes it on himself to teach her all about living in the undergrounds of the universe. With this he relives his past and the actions that caused him to be the man he is today, Richard.B.Riddick, escaped convict and murderer.

The only person against this idea is the holy man whom owes his life to the said convicted murder. Confused about where his loyalty lies, Imam must choose between his belief of doing the right thing and the protection of an innocent. Through the valley of the death only his God will hear his cries.

Stuck in the middle of all this is the child who doesn't want to be a child. Battering her own background and the hardships of living as a criminal, Jack wants to be stronger. She doesn't want to be the weak girl of her past. She wants to be just like her idol, Riddick. Providing for herself is a task that daunts her at the best of times but what takes up most her thoughts is how she will prove to Riddick she is no longer a child. To prove that she is strong enough to Earn Her Keep.

**A/N:** A few page breakers to go through with you...

(0o0o0o0) - Means different time/location

POV - Means different POV, character change

(0o0o0o0)

**EARN HER KEEP**

**Chapter 3**

Riddick looked hard at both Imam and Jack. They had just landed at the docking port. This was going to be tricky. He somehow had to get the three of them off without going through customs. He also had to get as far away from Jewels and her fucked up crew as possible. Last thing he wanted was a fight.

The air buzzed as the pressure was lowered to that of the thin oxygen outside. The light flickered as the power to the engine was cut. The whirling of the fans slowed until they came to a complete stop. It was time to get off.

He stood up and nodded towards the door. Jack stepped in line behind him, Imam pulling up the rear of their small gang. Single file they went through the door and along the corridors. Quiet and slow. There was no need to rush; their problems wouldn't start until they saw daylight.

Everything was bleached white under the suns hot gaze. The only stone building stood past Customs. The place was rammed with people from all over the 'verse trying to get through customs and out of the heat as soon as possible. It would be easy to get lost in a crowd like this. He pulled jack in front of him and held her back against his chest as he whispered instructions to her "Stay close to Imam, I'll come back for you when I've got a ship."

"Promise you won't leave me here!" Jack whispered hard. Panic seizing her body.

"I wont leave you Jack. Now just follow the crowd." He answered as he pushed her forward and motioned back for Imam to follow after her. A Holyman and a runaway would get passed unnoticed; an escaped excon with a bounty worth more than 10 years of work put together was a different story. Riddick whispered to Imam "Keep walking straight through, don't stop till you get to the main lobby. Keep Jack in your sight at all times. I'll come and get her once I've sorted out a ship."

Riddick stopped and let the crowd swell up around him, now it was time to find a John Doe and his ship.

(0o0o0o0)

Imam held Jack back as a large group of rude mechanics pushed their way through the crowd. All sorts of unsavoury individuals lurked on this baked rock. How could he, a man of God, leave a poor defenceless child among these types while he sailed off to pastures more green? He thought he could leave her in Riddick's protection but he just can't go through with it. She was a young woman who needed a loving family, someone to look after her interests, to see to her education. Riddick would just teach her to sin and all her chances of having a normal life would be ruined. God had saved her life for a reason and he couldn't just watch it be thrown away. It was for him to lead her to the right path.

His mind made up, Imam made it past through customs unnoticed and headed for main lobby. Where instead of waiting for Riddick, he would buy tickets for Jack and himself back to his home planet. Yes, it went against his believes to travel unchaperoned with a female, but there would be other passages with them and it would be spent in Cryosleep. It would be safe enough for them.

(0o0o0o0)

Riddick hunched down behind a stack of cargo crates. He had found his John Doe and was now waiting for him to lead Riddick back to his ship. Which he did very well, as Riddick smiled as the man made his way in to the smallest ship in the tourist dock.

It was a Robin400gst, made in mind for the average man in a mid-life crisis and got its name from its red under belly. Perfect for the lone traveller who wanted to see the stars and planets before his life was set in stone. No crew was needed, just the basic flight licence that anyone could get when they were old enough. At a squeeze it was big enough for two, or more importantly for Jack and himself.

Riddick stood from his hiding place and casually walked towards the Robin, making sure that no one was looking, luckily the dock was empty. Riddick relaxed abit more. He liked it when things worked in his favour, as rare as that was. All he had to do was slip in, tie the guy up and make off with his ship. And as he reached the bay Riddick could barely contain his excitement as he saw that the hatch was left open. It _was_ his lucky day he thought as he entered the hull.

(0o0o0o0)

Jack scanned all the unfamiliar faces looking out for the one she hoped to see again. He hadn't said the words 'I promise' but he had insisted he wouldn't leave her. She looked back at Imam who was in the queue for the tickets booth. Trying to get back home to his family she guessed, free travel for Holymen. That was something she would never want to do. She felt jealous of Imam and his family for a moment, he was lucky to believe in a faith so much. To have something to give reason to when something bad or good happens. It was always _Gods will._ Jack thought she would have liked to have that sort of faith when she was part of Neal Rowland's family. It would have made it easier to live there.

Imam was now being severed and he looked round his shoulders first before speaking to the lady at the counter. Jack could picture how he would be welcomed back into his home, a lovely wife crying on his shoulder. Kids maybe? Hugging his legs. All thankful to have him home safe. Jack smiled as Imam was handed over his ticket, she was happy that he had such a welcome waiting for him, it made saying goodbye to him easier.

Jack adjusted her cap making sure her hair was safely hidden. It was a mistake to have shaved it off like she did, but it was so hot on that planet it had felt nice not having it clinging to her face drenched in sweat. So maybe it wasn't a mistake and just a pain having to grow it back. She didn't want to pretend to be a boy anymore, not while she was with Riddick anyway.

Jack reflected on how at ease she felt around Riddick. He was a male, a very strong one, whose only concern was to survive. He had such a power surrounding him she was in consent awe and fear of it. He could do whatever he liked because he was strong and powerful. And that right there was why she hated men so much. They become strong and powerful and do whatever they like to whoever they liked. Not caring about the weaker people they crushed. And she, a mere chit of a girl, had no way of protecting herself from them. Yet she felt at easy around him, didn't feel like she had to act braver or tougher than what she was. She could be just Jack, just herself.

"Jack?" Imam's voice brought her out of her musings "We're to go to dock three. Come"

"Dock three? Oh ok. Lead the way then" Jack smiled and followed after him.

(0o0o0o0)

Riddick crept into the hull, his eyes scanning for any sign of movement. There wasn't anything down here apart from some crates strapped down. The only light came from the open hatch; the rest of the ship was entirely dark. _Why hadn't he turned on any lights?_ Riddick moved towards the stairs leading up to the living quarters and cockpit.

Clank

Riddick paused, not moving a muscle as the sound of something falling to the floor above rattled through the small ship. He waited to hear if any other sounds followed. Nothing else followed so he moved up the stairs, careful to portion his weight so no noise was made. It was when he reached the top that a chill swept down his spine. There was a noise that followed the last; he just couldn't hear it from downstairs. But now he was here outside the door that was straight across from the stairs and if he remembered the layout right, it should lead to the cockpit. He lend close and confirmed that the noise was coming from behind it. Another chill shot down. He could never forget the sound of a man being choked of his life.

The rasping and whistling sounds never sounded so loud to Riddick as he thought of what his options were. He could…

1. Let the guy be killed and hope the ones who were doing it will leave his ship behind.

2. Jump in and stop them, tie them all up and take off with the ship.

3. Kill them all.

Number one would play on his newly found conscience too much, as would three. So that left two, jump in and put a stop to it, but what exactly was he jumping in to? Riddick moved his hand so it hovered over the door mechanism button, the other reaching for his shiv. He had no idea what was going to greet him on the other side.

Counting to three in his head he pushed against the button and felt the air move across his body as the door whooshed open. His arm with the shiv dropped to his side as he took in the sight of the man hanging from the joists, a rope tied around his neck. Nobody else was in the room, a kicked over trashcan laid on its side next to the controls. He had done this to himself.

(0o0o0o0)

Jack paused as she saw the sigh at the entrance to dock three "Long distance transit?"

Imam kept moving through the crowd ignoring Jacks query. Jack followed after him and spoke again "Is this where Riddick is meeting us?"

"Its just a bit further Jack." Imam answered, his voice wavering as he replied.

"What's jus-?" Jack frowned as Imam joined the end of a boarding queue for a cruiseliner ship. She looked down to his hand where he had hold of the ticket. Why was he queuing for a ship? Where was Riddick? "Imam, how many tickets do you have?"

"Two, Jack. One each." Imam sighed as he confessed. "I want you to come and live with me and my family."

"But I'm going with Rid-." Jack caught her self from using his name. Had they agreed to this behind her back? Let her think that she was getting to make her own choices, was that the plan?

"It is best for you to come to my planet. You can get a proper education and make a life for yourself Jack." Imams voice sounded far away as Jack realized that they had both lied to her. Not once had they been honest.

"No!" Jack turned to look at Imam searching his face for any sign of his true motives. "I'm not going. I don't want to be apart of your family, your life styles. It will only suffocate me. If it were what I wanted then I would have asked you to take me. You can't make my choices for me Imam, no one can. I ran away because I wouldn't do what they told me too. Because they didn't give me a choice and now I have it, I will not let you take it away from me again!"

With that Jack spun on her heel and weaved her way through the huge crowd that never seemed to ease. She was not going to walk straight back in to a situation she had fought so hard to escape. She'll find her own way of this rock. She didn't need either of them.

(0o0o0o0)

Riddick was knelt on one knee as he propped the John Doe up to remove the rope from around his neck. His breath was coming in short burst and he was unconscious but at least he was breathing. Now what to do with him? He laid him down on the floor and stood above him. He still needed the ship and was still going to take it. Riddick left the room and headed for the kitchen and brought back a glass of water. He placed it down on the side and lifted the guy till he sat slumped in the pilot sit. Riddick tilted his head back and poured some water down his throat. The guy chocked as it went down his throat and slowly regained conscious. Riddick spoke to him "what's your name?"

His eyes moved under his lids still struggling to fully wake. They moved up and settled on Riddick. Riddick was suddenly aware of how he might look towering over him and took a step back. After long seconds of the man staring and not talking Riddick opened the wallet he had take off him earlier "Daniel? Right?"

He moved his head in a confirming jerky nod.

"Right." Riddick move back and gazed at the cockpit. He needed this ship. He couldn't let Jack down. He moved his attention back to Daniel "I've just saved your life and in repayment I'm taking your ship. If you try and stop me I will retie your ass back on those rafters but high enough for you to break your neck when I push you and not just flounder about like a fish."

Riddick frowned as Daniel leaned back into the chair and sighed in relief. It was an empty threat to tie him back up. He hoped the guy wasn't going to take him up on his offer of help. "What is it?"

Daniel wet his lips and grimaced as he swallowed "I- I was so desperate! I owe them so much money. They are coming to kill me. I don't want to die like that."

"So suicide was your answer?" Riddick chuckled deep in his throat "Seems abit extreme. Who do you owe?"

"Conway Brothers." Daniel looked around the cockpit the look on his face plainly showing that he didn't think it was all worth it in the end "My wife left me for our punk kid of a neighbour. First thing I thought was to just get away, as far as possible, as quick as possible. I couldn't get the bank to credit me, too high of a risk. So I went to them. No questions asked just give back the money in three months. That was ten months ago and they've sent merc's out to get me now."

"Coward." Riddick muttered.

"They beat up my wife! She's gone to her sisters now to hide. It's my entire fault" Daniel voice broke and he began to sob, big fat tears rolling down his chubby, too red, face.

"Yeah it is all your fault. You've put your entire family at risk for a spur of the moment whim. Classy. Your wife had the right idea, hide. You cant out run the Conway's, your leaving a trail of space dust running in this thing" Riddick spoke as he regarded Daniel with his arms folded across his chest. "Go to your wife."

(0o0o0o0)

Jack slipped easily through the crowd; she had survived on the streets before now she can do it again. All she had to do was find a nice big passenger ship that wouldn't notice an extra body on board. Not a long-distance one, Cryosleep with something she would avoid at all costs. She wanted to be aware of what was happening every second of that trip. She didn't want to end up on some desert planet either. Somewhere where there was a high population. Somewhere where she can loose herself and forget.

Forget.

Forget about stupid Riddick and his false promises. She didn't need him around anyway. She would get on just fine with neither of them around to hurt her. No, she would never need Riddick again.

"Well hello there little Audrey!"

Jack felt the blood in her veins curl. That voice. It can't be! What was _he _doing here? Jack turned to look at him, the sun was directly over his shoulder and the glare hurt her eyes but there was no denying who he was. Chuck Rowland, Neal's younger bother and the more sadistic of the two, had found her. And as he claimed hold of her arm, dragging her away from the crowd her only thought was how much she needed Riddick right then.


	5. Chapter 4

**A Note of Warning from Me:** Okay here we go. The PC I'm on does not have spell check or that auto-grammar correction thingy, it doesn't have Microsoft word at all cries. So armed with only the thesaurus I received from leaving junior school and the limited dictionary on my mobile, it is almost certain there will be spelling/grammar mistakes. This is your warning so please don't badger on to me about how crap my spelling is, help me by pointing out where the mistake is and I shall rectify it.

**Disclaimer: **Welcome to my fanflick, I would start it now but I have some legal stuff to disclaim about. The characters are not mine nor are any PB.Movie and Novel related objects, words, subjects, history, planets and etc. These my friends belong to the big cheese's at universal studios. All of this is based on the screenplay by Jim & Ken Wheat and Davis Twohy, also the novel by Frank Lauria. No money is being made from this, just peace of mind and something to do on a rainy afternoon.

**Summary:** Earn Her Keep is set after PB but before DF and COR.

Finding it hard to find their place in the future the three survivors try to disentangle themselves from the past and the people they used to be. Riddick, seeing a younger version of himself in the poor runaway takes it on himself to teach her all about living in the undergrounds of the universe. With this he relives his past and the actions that caused him to be the man he is today, Richard.B.Riddick, escaped convict and murderer.

The only person against this idea is the holy man whom owes his life to the said convicted murder. Confused about where his loyalty lies, Imam must choose between his belief of doing the right thing and the protection of an innocent. Through the valley of the death only his God will hear his cries.

Stuck in the middle of all this is the child who doesn't want to be a child. Battering her own background and the hardships of living as a criminal, Jack wants to be stronger. She doesn't want to be the weak girl of her past. She wants to be just like her idol, Riddick. Providing for herself is a task that daunts her at the best of times but what takes up most her thoughts is how she will prove to Riddick she is no longer a child. To prove that she is strong enough to Earn Her Keep.

**A/N:** A few page breakers to go through with you...

(0o0o0o0) - Means different time/location

POV - Means different POV, character change

**Chapter 4**

Fear seized Jack and she dumbly allowed Chuck to pull her away from the crowd and anyone who could have helped her. He was going to take her back. She was going to be sold off like they had threatened her last time. Her heart felt like it was going to burst, her stomach churned and her skin went clammy with sweat. Her throat was dry and her cries of protest came out like the weak cry of a dying kitten "Nnooo, plea-se."

"What a surprise it was to find you here little Jackie-poo. Here I was looking for some new staff for your daddies' house and his little runaway ran straight into me." Chuck snorted as he used one hand to pull his dust dirty trousers up more securely around his waist, the speed of his pace was causing them to slip from his beefy frame.

At 5"8 Chuck wasn't exactly tall but the masses of fat he had behind him put power to his stature. His greasy thinning salt and pepper hair and bad hygiene did nothing to improve the squashed up features of his face. The heat of the sun was making him sweat so much that his shirt was wet through. Jack watched in dismay as he led her to a row of docked ships. The place was deserted; there was no one to help her now. Chuck looked back over at jack with a leer in his eyes and salvia forming at the corners of his podgy lips "Even without your hair you're still a pretty little thing. I'm going to enjoy taking you home girl, every moment of it."

And finally Jack woke from her terror induce haze and did the first thing she thought of, she swore at Chuck as loud as she could.

(0o0o0o0)

Riddick scanned the mass of heads for those of the holy man and Jack. He had clearly told them to wait for him here. Where were they? Had they been caught? No, that wasn't it. The people were too peaceful and the custom officers we're still working through the queue at arrivals. They had left him, brought passage on to a ship headed for Imams home no doubt. Jack had said she want to travel with Riddick, to train with him. Why had she changed her mind? Was she scared of him? He hoped she wasn't. Riddick didn't understand why it mattered so much but he didn't want to let them leave without hearing for himself what had changed. So with his mind set on finding them Riddick headed towards long distance transit.

Once he was there it didn't take long to find the holy man. Riddick's eyes settled on the turban rapped head of Imam, He was in the middle of a long queue for a transport ship. While Riddick had made his way to the station he had thought about all that had happened between Jack and himself and he felt certain Jack wouldn't skip out on him like this. So that meant it must have been all Imams idea. Imam had tried to take jack away from him. But where was she? He couldn't see her anywhere in the line. What had Imam done with her? With barely suppressed rage Riddick walk straight up to the unholy holy man and demanded slowly in a harsh threatening low tone "Where - is – she?"

Imam's eyes widened with shocked at the look of fury on Riddick's face and lowered his head in shame and admitted that he did not know where she had gone too.

Riddick couldn't believe what he was hearing as Imam confessed all that had took place since Riddick left them and finished at the point where he had returned. Jack had run off again, Riddick was right when he thought she wouldn't want to go with Imam. It made him feel good knowing that. She had even run away from Imam so she could stay with him. It was when he felt the relief of knowing that he was right about Jack that Riddick realized he had started to panic when he had thought she wanted to leave. What was this kid beginning to mean to him? But before he could answer that his trained ears picked up a profanity shouted from some part of this godforsaken fire pit.

It was Jack

Riddick looked at Imam and realized that he hadn't heard Jacks cry over the bushel of the throng of people. Riddick felt is spine tingle, there was no doubting that that was Jack swearing, he had heard her foul mouth language directed at him enough to recognise it. It was defiantly Jack and by the sound of it she was in trouble. Riddick turned and ran in the direction of where he thought the cry had came from, not stopping to sparing any time to explain to Imam what was happening. The sun still burned his goggled covered eyes and the heat prickled his skin. Riddick strained his ears hoping that they would pick up anything else to help him find her.

(0o0o0o0)

Jack pulled on her caught wrist trying to free it from Chuck's sweaty grip. She had to get free. She snarled as she brought her mouth down on to his grubby wrist and bite as hard as she could while using her free hand to pull his thumb back. As chuck yelped and pushed her off him, making Jack fall backwards bruising her backside. Jack scrambled with her boots and freed the small shiv she had hidden in the fold.

Chuck had recovered from the shock enough to notice the bloody damage that she had inflicted on his hand. Rage boiled in him and he threw himself at her and dragged her back to her feet, shaking her "Why you nasty shit! I'm going to beat you good for that!"

Jack cried out as Chuck smacked her across her face with the back of his uninjured hand. She tasted blood in her mouth and knew he had busted her lip. She cribbed the shiv in her hand and felt the sharp edge bite into her palm. She lifted her arm and swiped at his face, catching him from the right side of his forehead to his left check. Blood formed instantly at the gash, falling into his eyes and blinding him. Chuck let go of her and brought his hands up to his face, giving Jack the opportunity to run free.

Jack turned and fled back the way he had dragged her. She had done it; she had fought back for the first time and won. She ran round the corner of a whitewashed building and continued until she made it round the corner of the next before stopping. She leant her back against the hot wall. Her lungs burned and she was gasping for breath. Jack wiped her hand across her mouth and winced at the pain, she looked at the blood smeared on the back of it. Jack breathed deeply trying to slow her hammering heart down. She had to make a move again quickly before he came after her. If only she knew where Riddick was.

Once Jack could breath more easier she pushed her self off the wall and jogged towards the noise of the crowd she wasn't far from were she was snatched from, she just had to find Riddick before Chuck found her again. She rounded the corner and ran straight into a hard object. Buffeted again back on to her backside Jack used her hand to block out the scorching sun so she could see what she had ran into. She looked into the face of an equally surprised to have ran into her Riddick.

POV

Riddick looked down at Jack sprawled on the ground and noticed the swelling and bruising forming on her check and the shiv she still held clutched in her hand. He knelt down to her side and took hold of the shiv and gently took it from her, he noticed that from the pressure of her grip that it had injured her hand. He didn't say anything as he placed the weapon in his own pocket and picked jack up and held her to his chest. Riddick straighten up and walked back the way he had came with jack safe in his arms.

She had slumped against him and closed her eyes. Jack wrapped her arms around his neck and Riddick didn't care that blood from her hand was rubbing on to his shirt. He hoped that Daniel had finished loading the new supplies Riddick had asked him to buy and refuelled. Riddick walked through the crowd, the gruff look on his face making them avoid him and clear his path. Riddick stared at Imam as he made his way, daring him to make a move towards them. He didn't. Imam stayed in his line and just watched as Riddick pasted him. Riddick hoped he didn't set eyes on the Holyman again any time soon.

Riddick made his way to where Robin400gst was dock, he was glad to see Daniel was hard at work moving several wooden crates in to the hull. He stop when he saw Riddick striding towards him with a small child in his arms and stared openly as Riddick went into the ship and laid the child down on the cushion bench in the living quarters. Riddick gentle laid Jack down, he crabbed a cushion and propped her head up "Jack, you need to tell me who did this."

Jack opened her eyes and looked at Riddick frowning "Who did what? It was- it was my uncle. He found me Riddick! He tried to take me back but I cut him and ran away before he could."

"Where was this? Was it near where I found you?" Riddick stroked her short hair from her face and realized for the first time she had lost her hat.

"There was ships, he was going to take me away Riddick. I ran as hard as I could but not far enough, I couldn't run anymore. I only hurt him a little. He's still out there he's going to come get me Riddick. They going to sell me" Jack started to panic as what had happened finally sunk in. "I don't want to go back!"

"Sh! Jack, its ok. You're not going anywhere. I promise" Riddick stood up and rubbed a hand over his face. "I will be back in abit Jack, I'm going to make sure that they don't come after you."

With that Riddick made his way back out the ship and back towards where he had found her. Jack was in shock now. He felt bad for leaving her but he had to make sure that bastard didn't live another second for hurting his Jack. He felt his blood boil and he made quick work with making his way to the spot. He was glad to see that Imam had finally boarded and left his life for good. It was partly the Holyman's fault Jack had gotten in trouble. And with the way Riddick was feeling at the moment he wouldn't hesitate to take a Holyman's life and live with the sin of it.

He looked at the sandy ground and followed Jack footprints that were still visible. He would have to teach her about covering her tracks but this time they helped to lead him to where it had all happen. There was evidence of a scuffle and spots of blood littered the floor. A trail of it led towards an empty dock. The metal was still glowing from the heat of the jets as it had taken flight. There would be no justice done for Jack today, the bastard had already took off.

(0o0o0o0)

Jack woke as she felt something wet hit her lips. She opened her mouth and liquid followed in. It was water. Jack drank from the cup pressed against her lips. It was cold and soothed her dry throat when she had enough she spluttered and coughed. The cup was taken away and she felt a warm hand press against her forehead "I'm dying aren't I?"

"Not today kid." A ruff voice replied.

Jack opened one eye and was glad to find the lights were on low. She then opened them fully and took in her surroundings. She listened to the noises of the room. She was on a small cabin bed and by the sound of it on a ship in space. Last thing she remembered was being carried by Riddick. What had happened to Chuck? Riddick was sat on the edge of the bed watching her. Jack sat up against the wall "It was my uncle Chuck. He found me."

"And he took off before I could make him pay, but I will get him one day Jack." Riddick stood and paced the small space next to the bed, it was a small room with nothing but a bolted down single bed and bolted down draws occupying it. "I healed you hand. The bruise on your face will have to heal by it self. You said you cut him? What happen? Tell me from the start."

"Imam. He wanted me to go to his planet with him. I didn't want to so I took off. I know it was stupid but you promised to take me with you. I thought you had changed your mind and planned with Imam to make me go." Jack looked at Riddick and saw that it wasn't the truth in his face. He wasn't going to leave her. She felt relived and continued with her tale stopping when she reached the point where she had ran into him.

"You got him across the face? That will make it easier to recognise him if he's unlucky enough to cross my path." Riddick moved back to sit on the bed and took the hand Jack had hurt in his "I had to pry that shiv out of your hand kid. You did really good Jack."

"I messed up, I froze as soon as I saw him. I was so scared and upset" Jack looked at their joined hands and pulled hers free. "Don't patronize me."

"You did well 'cause you learnt two new lessons and you did mess up but you also got yourself free with out my help." Riddick answered. He scratched the regrowth on his head and knew he would have to shave it soon.

"What happened to Imam?" Jacks voice was uncertain but clear.

"He's gone home." Riddick sighed. "He taught you rule number 3; don't trust anyone."

"Not even you?"

"Not even for a second." He said honestly.

"What was the other one?" Jack moved on quickly not looking at the hurt his words had caused.

"You learnt that one all by yourself Jack. We learn from our mistakes." Riddick grinned "Rule 4; look after number 1. Watch your back Kid. You let your guard down yesterday. If you wanna survive you got to do better than that."

"Yesterday?" Had a night already past since it had happened? It felt as if she had only been sleeping for a short while.

"You've slept for along time. Now get up and have a shower, your dinners nearly done." Riddick got up himself and move to leave the room.

"You cooked? I didn't realize you were so domesticated. Can you wash my clothes later?" Jack smirked felling her sprits come back to her. Riddick had come after her and took her with him like he had promised. Life was good.

"Get your smart ass out of that bed now!" Riddick growled leaving the room.

Jack did as she was told and moved out of the bed. Her muscles ached but she paid them little attention. She moved to the drawers and opened the bottom one and found a load of new jeans and shorts. She picked out a pair and saw that they were her size. With a huge smile on her face she opened the rest of the drawers and found tops, socks and even new underwear. She took out a new pair pf socks, a plain white t-shirt and some cotton undies. Riddick had thought of everything. It was embarrassing to think that Riddick had brought these for her.

Jack poked her head round the corner of the door and look down both sides of the corridor. There were steps leading down in to the left in front of her and to the side there were three doors and to her right there was another one. Where was the bathroom? Where was anything? She moved out into the corridor, her bare feet getting cold from the metal floor. She decided to right she pressed the door latch and it slid open. It was another bedroom. Bigger than her own. A double bed took up most of the space. It was Riddick's room. There was a pile of dirty clothes left at the bottom of the bed. He was not as domesticated as she thought then. She noticed that his white top had a dried bloodstain on. Was that her blood?

Jack closed the door again and made her way down the other side. She walked past her room and stood outside the next one. She listened at the door and heard a lot of whirling and the sound of Riddick moving around. Cockpit? It must be. Jack moved on to the next one and pressed the door latch. She had found the kitchen and living area. One door left which meant it had to be the bathroom. It was. Jack slipped in and closed the door making sure to lock it. She was dying to wash her self clean of all this dust. She was still in the same clothes; Riddick had not changed them. Jack was thankful for that, he would have see her scars if he had.

"Shower on." The shower started up and jack stripped off her clothes, they were blood splattered like Riddick's was. Most of it was from Chuck. She would ask Riddick to burn them later. Jack stepped under the steam and started to sing random old pop songs as the dried blood and dust washed off her body.

(0o0o0o0)

"Was Chuck your really uncle?" Riddick question as he held her feet down to support her in her sit-ups.

"No" Jack grunted as she rose up eye level with him. She didn't go back down into another rep but sighed. It had been just over a week since it had all happened and they hadn't spoken another word about it since she handed him the blooded clothes. Jack knew she would have to explain; she owed at least that much to him. "He is my adoptive _dad's_ brother. The younger and thicker brother."

"Did he work for him?"

"He did." Jack moved off the floor and went to the small kitchen "Want some juice?"

"No. What work did he do for him?"

"Fine. We'll talk about it then." Jack slammed the fridge door shut and sat down on the very same bench Riddick had laid her on. Riddick moved and sat next to her. "He finds new talent for him. Mostly teenage runaways who are gullible to believe any shit they here. He promises them wealth, a home, whatever they want to hear. Its what he was doing when he found me. Chuck is a nasty man and thinks that it is his right to _break-in _all the new girls he finds. Happy now?"

"Did he touch you?" Riddick ground out, how he wished he had killed the bastard when he had the chance.

"Last week? No. He didn't get a chance. He used to beat me though when I was at that fucking motel." Jack looked at the floor, she didn't want to see the disgust she knew Riddick must feel for her now.

"It wasn't your fault Jack, whatever happened. I don't expect you to tell me anything. Just know that I'm here to talk if you ever feel like it." Riddick ruffled her hair and went himself to the fridge and got the juice out. "We're heading to Lupin5, I've got some friends there I will really like you to meet."

"Friends?" Jacked looked over at him and was grateful for the change of subject. She had come close to revealing the thing that had caused her to finally runaway from that hell. "How long will it take to get there?"

"Six months if we don't have to stop, I got Daniel to restock everything before we left."

"Who the hell is Daniel?!" Jack cried jumping from her seat.

"I didn't tell you how I got this ship did I?" Riddick took two glasses of juice to the table and Jack moved and sat down with him. He told her of meeting Daniel and enjoyed how she reacted to his tale. She looked up to him with awe shining in her eyes. He could get use to having her around; he was beginning to enjoy having her around. Jack.B.Badd was creping her way under his skin and into his cold dead heart. He considered her family, the sister he never had, and in fact a family he never had.


End file.
